Geeky and Nerdy
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est très populaire, beau-gosse et une bête en math qu'on a pas le trac en discutant avec son coup de cœur ... Surtout quand dîtes personne est le meilleur joueur de son serveur et a déjà été champion du monde. Deux fois. Université UA. SpaMano


Titre : Geeky and Nerdy

Pairing : Spamano

Résumé : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est très populaire, beau-gosse et une bête en math qu'on a pas le trac en discutant avec son coup de cœur ... Surtout quand dîtes personne est le meilleur joueur de son serveur et a déjà été champion du monde. Deux fois. Université UA.

Rating : M

Warning : Sexual stuff (dans le chapitre 2 par contre)

 **A/N : Cette histoire se passe à Namur en Belgique parce que c'est un pays dont je connais le système universitaire (of course) et qu'il s'agit de ma ville. Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les belgicismes dans mes histoires depuis toujours mais là je suppose qu'il reste des mots qui m'échappent, ou des mots dont je ne connais pas la « forme française évoluée » (puisque les belgicismes sont pour la plupart des mots de l'ancien français adaptés d'une autre manière ou des mots dérivant du néerlandais).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Geeky and Nerdy

La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais à dix heures du soir et en pleine session d'examens, c'était un coup de fil. Pourtant c'était bien _Mambo n°5_ qui résonnait dans ma chambre. J'ai relevé la tête de mon syllabus et ai projeté mon regard sur l'écran fissuré de mon _iPhone_. C'était un numéro inconnu.

 _¡Dios mio!_

Je suis resté pétrifié pendant quelques secondes sous le choc.

\- Tu comptes décrocher ?

C'était Gilbert, mon colocataire qui faisait semblant d'étudier dernière moi en jouant sur son ordi. Mon deuxième bureau était sur le mur opposé et ce n'était pas étonnant que Gilbert et moi travaillions dans la même pièce, quand il travaillait.

J'avoue que je n'étais pas très à l'aise en voyant un numéro que je n'avais pas (sérieusement, j'avais beaucoup d'amis, je devais avoir le numéro de la moitié de l'université) mais j'ai quand même tendu le bras vers l'appareil et j'ai décroché d'un mouvement de doigt, avant de mettre le haut-parleur.

\- Âllo ? Ai-je demandé d'un ton incertain.

\- O-Oui, salut connard.

J'ai fait tomber le fluo que j'avais en main.

C'était Lovino Vargas.

Juste, le mec le plus cool qui soit ! On était dans la même faculté mais pas dans la même section, je le voyais tous les jours assis à la même table à la salle d'étude, et un jour j'avais décidé de lui parler. Même si ça avait commencé par des conversations à sens unique, j'avais fini par faire sortir quelques mots de sa bouche et après avoir appris qu'on jouait au même jeu en ligne, j'avais décidé de lui donner mon pseudo, ma guilde et mon numéro de téléphone.

Gilbert tourna la tête vers moi en même temps que je tournai la mienne vers lui. Je lui avais parlé à mainte reprise de Lovino Vargas et de _KetchupFucker_ , son personnage LVL 200 sur le même serveur que nous. Je lui en avais tellement parlé qu'il m'interdisait de mentionner son nom en fait. Après tout _KetchupFucker_ était juste le personnage avec le plus de renommé sur notre serveur, il avait même remporté quelques tournois de PVP et avait fini numéro un mondial en 2013 et en 2015. Ce type avait sa propre page _Wikipédia_!

Oh et aussi, au passage, il était méga, trop, mignon ! Avec ses joues toutes rondes on aurait qu'il devenait une tomate à chaque fois qu'il rougissait !

\- O-Oh ! Salut Lovino, ça roule, Raoul ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? Quel loser ...

J'ai pu entendre Gilbert ricaner dans son coin.

\- Ouais ça va, ça va...

Mais comment pouvait-on être aussi cool ! Quel mec détendu !

\- J'avais un truc à te demander.

J'ai dégluti.

\- Vas-y, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi !

Je me suis tout de suite mordu la lèvre. Mais quel boulet...

\- E-Enfin, je veux dire parce qu'on est pote et tout ça tu vois... Je suis pas prêt à faire _n'importe quoi_ non plus, enfin si, mais en ami seulement ahahaha~!

...

...

Bien rattrapé.

\- Mouais ... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement ... Merde, putain, j'ai pas trop le choix j'imagine. En fait je suis aux dortoirs de l'unif et il y a une panne de courant, sauf qu'il y a un tournoi sur _LoG_ dans une heure et je crois que tu dois avoir le meilleur _PING_ parmi les gens que je connaisse. Bref, est-ce que je peux venir passer la nuit chez toi ?

Oh.

Putain.

Je n'étais pas du genre à jurer comme un marin, mais je savais tout de même quand il n'y avait rien de mieux à dire qu'un bon « oh putain ». Et là c'était le cas.

Oh putain.

Gilbert me regardait avec de grands yeux en attendant ma réaction, et elle n'a pas tardé.

\- Oui oui ! J-Je n'ai qu'un grand lit du coup il va peut-être falloir prendre ton matelas mais sinon ça va, euh... Je viens te chercher ou alors ...

\- O-Ok, je t'attends dans la rue en bas de l'unif ... avec mon matelas.

\- Bisous, à toute suite !

J'ai raccroché immédiatement en sachant très bien que « bisous » était plus qu'inapproprié.

\- Non mais t'es con ou quoi ?! A hurlé Gilbert, me faisant sursauter. Pourquoi tu lui as dis pour le lit ?!

J'ai froncé des sourcils.

\- Bah j'allais quand même pas le faire dormir par terre !

\- Non abruti, tu l'aurais fait dormir dans ton lit, avec toi, et avec une érection incontrôlable contre sa cuisse à laquelle il ne pourrait pas résister.

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Gilbo, il a une copine en plus ...

Il s'est tourné vers son écran, son clavier lumineux donnant des reflets rouges à ses cheveux d'argent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, il joue à _LoG._

\- Et ?

\- Ce qui signifie qu'il est PD comme une raie. Et franchement, t'es plutôt pas mal, alors il doit sûrement en pincer pour toi.

J'ai levé les yeux au plafond et je me suis levé. Je me suis étirer un grand coup avant de dire à Gilbert que j'allais partir chercher Lovino Vargas.

\- Arrête de dire son nom de famille avec, ça fait bizarre.

\- Oui mais c'est parce que c'est irréel, Gilbo ! Lovino Vargas ! Chez moi ! Pour mon _PING_ !

Il a éteint son ordi et lancé les mises à jour.

\- Chez _nous_ , pour _notre_ _PING_. En parlant de ça, je vais passer la nuit chez Francis, avec un peu de chance son petit-cousin Matthew sera là et lui il voudra pas manquer le _live-stream_ du tournoi de ce soir.

J'ai levé un sourcil tout en enfilant mes bottines.

\- Je croyais qu'il détestait _Legends of Garnarok_ ?

Gilbert a enfoncé son PC dans sa pochette avant de le reposer sur mon étagère. Il ne mettait rien de précieux dans sa chambre parce qu'il avait un chiot qui aimait courir après son canari et que la casse était statistiquement impossible à éviter (et croyez-moi je m'y connaissais en statistiques). Il a pris son Mac à la place et l'a mis dans un sac à dos.

\- Oui mais je vais lui apprendre à aimer le jeu ! Quand il verra la communauté de dingue qu'on est il n'aura pas le choix et dégainera son _Arbalète de Sugalite_!

L' _Arbalète de Sugalite_ était l'arme à distance des débutants au fait, un bien mauvais choix si vous voulez mon avis.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle avec tes blagues de geek, tu sais.

Gilbert et moi sommes sorti de l'appart en même temps mais avons pris des directions opposées. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne soirée et il m'a souhaité une bonne baise. Ahaha~ ! Sacré Gilbo ! Il avait toujours un truc gênant à dire !

Cela m'a pris dix minutes pour marcher jusqu'à l'université car je ne vivais pas si prêt que ça. Le sol était couvert de verglas et ce n'était pas simple de marcher sans tomber. De plus, je ne faisais que de m'imaginer des scénarios entre moi et Lovino Vargas.

Comment est-ce que j'allais lui dire bonjour ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on parlait, mais on n'avait jamais vraiment _parlé_ non plus ... Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser suffisamment que je me trouvais déjà dans la rue de l'université. Je pouvais apercevoir la silhouette de Lovino Vargas au loin.

Il était adossé au mur avec le nez plongé dans une énorme échappe. Ses cheveux bruns étaient caché par un bonnet péruvien assorti et ses mains étaient enfuient dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Il avait un sac d'ordinateur à son épaule droite.

En me voyant arrivé il s'est redressé et a retiré un casque audio que je n'avais pas remarqué de loin. Il avait une énorme paire de lunettes noire sur le nez, bien trop grande pour son visage en fait.

\- Ah quand même, j'ai failli attendre, putain.

Lovino Vargas semblait plus large d'esprit que moi quand à l'emploi d'injure. J'étais tellement surpris que j'ai souri sans oser m'approcher pour lui faire la bise.

\- Bonjour ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !

Il a levé un sourcil et j'ai pu voir dans son regard qu'il ricanait.

\- Je crois que « bonsoir » est plus approprié, idiot.

Mon visage s'est effondré, j'avais répété mon speech maintes fois sur le trajet pour finalement passer pour un imbécile. J'ai vite camouflé mon choc par un grand sourire.

\- Ahahaha~ ! Je ne réfléchis même pas il fait nuit noir !

Mais toi tu es mon soleil, c'est toujours le jour avec toi~!

Ce sont des phrases comme celle-ci qui me font me demander ce que je fais en Fac de Sciences. J'aurais dû étudier la littérature, dommage que je détestais la lecture.

\- Bref, on y va ?

J'allais hocher la tête avant de me rendre compte d'un détail.

\- Tu ne prends pas ton matelas ?

Il a croisé les bras, révélant des mitaines assorties à son écharpe et à son bonnet. Le gris était peut-être une couleur neutre, mais ça lui allait bien. Il a haussé les épaules.

\- N-Non parce que j'ai pas envie de le ramener au kot demain matin.

\- Oh... ok.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'on allait partager mon lit.

Bien.

Très bien.

Je pouvais m'y faire, j'étais pas un pervers.

Pas un trop gros pervers en tout cas.

On s'est mis à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre. Dans le silence le plus complet. J'essayais surtout de ne pas me casser la figure, mais ce calme me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me suis senti obligé de faire la conversation.

\- Une panne de courant, hein ? C'est pas de bol en pleine session.

\- Non.

...

...

Bon il avait pas l'air de vouloir élaborer.

\- Comment ça se fait que l'unif ne fait rien ? C'est quand même eux qui s'occupe de ça, non ?

\- Le gars qui a la clé du disjoncteur est en vacances. La compagnie d'électricité passe demain matin à huit heure.

\- Je vois ... Ah la la ! Ce qu'il fait froid !

\- Si c'est pour parler du temps, ferme ta gueule.

Aïe aïe aïe, j'avais touché un nerf. C'était pas volontaire, mais bon ... J'avais l'impression de marcher dans un champ de mines. Le moindre pas de travers, et il explosait ! Il pourrait me montrer un peu de reconnaissance tout de même ! C'était moi qui l'hébergeait, pas l'inverse.

\- Ouais t'as raison, c'est un peu stupide de ma part, ai-je dis en souriant.

Cela a semblé le déstabiliser. Il a un peu perdu le pied et a bien failli glisser.

\- Sinon c'est quel genre de tournoi ?

Il a remonté ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Un simple tournoi inter-serveur. T'as pas joué depuis combien de temps, toi ? Ils y a eu des annonces toutes les heures depuis une semaine, putain. Ça devenait casse-couilles.

C'était la plus longue phrase qu'il avait prononcé jusque là mais il fallait bien dire qu'à chaque fois que l'on parlait de _Legend of Garnarok_ il avait des choses à dire.

\- Ah je vois, du coup tu dois défendre ton titre... C'est pas en avril d'habitude le tournoi inter-serveur ?

\- Il y en a deux par an maintenant. J'ai reçu un e-mail de _Ludas Games_ me demandant de ne pas participer pour donner une chance aux nouveaux joueurs, ils ont sûrement fait exprès de le mettre à vingt-trois heures la veille de mon plus gros examen, quelle bande de fils de pute.

J'ai hoché la tête en sortant les clefs de ma poche, je pouvais voir mon bâtiment qui se rapprochait. C'était un peu exagéré de penser qu'une compagnie de jeu en ligne ferait vraiment ça mais je n'ai rien dit.

\- Et tu participes quand même ?

Je l'ai vu sourire dans l'ombre.

\- J'ai passé ma semaine à monter un autre perso LVL200 juste pour pouvoir participer, je sais très bien qu'ils vont bloquer l'accès au serveur à _KetchupFucker,_ ils l'ont déjà fait deux fois pour le championnat du monde.

\- Ils ont vraiment fait ça ?!

\- Si je te le dis, du-con ! Je serais quadruple champion en titre sinon.

J'avais envie de poser plus de questions, de l'entendre parler encore un peu plus longtemps. Je n'avais jamais remarqué son léger accent, mais je savais qu'il était italien. Plus on parlait, plus il se prononçait.

\- On y est !

Lovino a levé les yeux vers le bâtiment.

\- Tss, pas étonnant que tu es un _PING_ de bâtard, la rue a été refaite juste pour y mettre la fibre pour le bar à jeu là en bas.

Je ne le savais pas mais j'ai quand même hoché la tête et souris. J'avais l'impression de le faire tout le temps quand il me parlait. J'ai ouvert la porte de l'immeuble puis celle de mon appartement au rez de chaussée. Cela sentait un peu l'humidité mais c'était soutenable en hiver. J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre et Lovino m'a suivi.

Ma chambre avait autrefois appartenu à une fille, ce qui expliquait les murs vert pomme et blanc cassé. Mon lit deux personnes était contre un mur avec le radiateur à son pied et une fenêtre _Velux_ au dessus. J'étais peut-être au rez-de-chaussé mais ma chambre n'avait pas d'autre fenêtre et était un renfoncement dans le jardin, d'où le _Velux_ au plafond.

Enfin, au moins ma chambre était plus ou moins rangée.

\- Tu peux t'installer là, il y a une prise Ethernet juste en dessous du bureau.

Je lui ai indiqué le bureau où Gilbert s'installait la plupart du temps quand il ne squattait pas mon lit. Lovino a enlevé son manteau, révélant un simple t-shirt blanc avec un col en V. Son pantalon en jeans et ses baskets _Nike_ lui donnaient un air décontracté. J'ai pu remarqué pour la première fois son tatouage au dessus de son coude. Deux épées croisées dans un cercle, le symbole de la classe la plus compliquée du jeu, même classe que _KetchupFucker._

 _-_ Cool ...

Lovino s'est retourné et a vu que je regardais son tatouage. Il a rougit et a sorti son ordinateur de son sac avant de le poser sur la table et de le démarrer.

Moi qui pensait que Gilbert avait un ordi de fou, je n'avais encore jamais vu celui de Lovino. Je ne connaissais pas la marque, mais il avait l'air _très_ cher. Le clavier s'allumait, un arc en ciel dansant sur les touches.

\- Waouh ...

Il a sorti une souris venant d'une autre dimension. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une souris avec autant de bouton ni d'une telle forme.

\- Trop cool ...

\- T'arrêtes un peu de baver sur tout ce que j'ai ?

Lovino s'était tourné vers moi, le visage légèrement rouge, les lunettes sur le bout du nez. Il était magnifique. Mon coeur a manqué un battement. Je mourrais d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras... J'imaginais qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié.

Plus je le voyais, plus je l'appréciais... Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mec sympa. Est-ce que j'étais attiré par les bad boys ? Ou alors par les gamers ?

Lovino s'est mis à quatre pattes pour brancher le câble Ethernet et non, je n'ai pas détourné le regard, loin de là. J'ai observé chacune de ses formes, chacun de ses mouvements. Il était un peu plat du cul, mais dans cette position il était parfait.

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ? Je disais pourtant que je n'étais pas un pervers.

Il s'est relevé et m'a carrément chopé en train de le mater. Il n'a rien dit, peut-être qu'il croyait que je regardais son câble Ethernet ligné rouge et blanc que je n'avais jamais vu de cette couleur. Tout chez ce gars m'impressionnait.

\- C'est bon, tu peux retourner étudier si tu veux.

\- Oh euh ...

Comment lui dire que j'aurais préféré le regarder jouer.

\- C'est pas grave j'ai pas examen avant un petit moment !

Il a pointé mon horaire d'un coup de menton. Mais pourquoi je l'avais affiché sur la porte, moi ? Ah ouais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lovino Vargas débarque chez moi.

\- T'as examen dans deux jours, me prends pas pour un con, il est entouré mille fois en rouge.

\- C'est pas grave, toi t'as bien examen demain.

Il s'est tourné vers son écran, a entré son mot de passe et s'est assis.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, connard. Va étudier.

Je n'ai pas osé désobéir.

Dix minutes plus tard, pendant que je faisais semblant de me concentrer sur mon cours alors qu'en réalité j'écoutais Lovino respirer, je l'ai entendu marmonner puis jurer violemment.

\- BORDEL DE SA MERE LA PUTE !

J'ai sursauté puis me suis tourné vers lui. Il s'est tourné vers moi les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ils ont bloqué mon adresse IP, tous les perso créés avec cette adresse IP et l'accès à mon compte pour être sûr que je n'échange pas de perso. Putain de merde, je serais même pas étonné si ces enculés avaient aussi provoqué la panne de courant de mon étage ...

Son visage était rouge de rage, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait autant changer de couleur. Je le trouvais adorable, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il apprécierait le compliment.

\- Woah, je ne les pensais pas comme ça chez _Ludas Games._

\- Ce sont vraiment des connards ! Il y a des milliers d'euro en jeu pour ce tournoi...

J'ai écarquillé les yeux.

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Comment tu crois qu'ils sont devenu le jeu gratuit le puis téléchargé de l'histoire du jeu vidéo ? Tout le monde sait que leurs joueurs sont rémunérés s'ils gagnent un tournoi ! Je me suis fais dix milles boules en gagnant deux fois le mondial.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Oh mon Dieu c'est tellement d'argent !

\- Je sais, ça finance mes études. Mais là je vais être dans la dèche si je participe pas, putain.

J'ai voulu lui demander où était passé tout l'argent qu'il avait accumulé mais c'était inapproprié. Soudain, j'ai eu une idée de génie.

\- Prends mon compte sinon, et mon coloc à un PC de gamer aussi, il claque moins que le tien mais c'est déjà ça.

Son visage s'est illuminé. En le voyant comme ça je me suis tout de suite levé pour prendre l'ordi de Gilbert sur son étagère.

\- T'as quoi comme perso LVL 200 ? m'a-t-il demandé prestement.

\- Uhm, un _Paladin_...

\- Sérieux connard ?! Je vais pas aller loin avec ça ! Tu veux que je face quoi en PVP ? Que je guérisse mon adversaire ? Qui monte un _Paladin_ LVL 200 de toute façon ? Quelle perte de temps, son dernier sort se débloque LVL 150, et après c'est que du _staff_...

Je me suis senti insulté. _Tomatose_ était mon premier perso, je pouvais pas savoir quand j'ai commencé à jouer il y avait un an que c'était la classe la moins jouée. Et maintenant que je savais pour les tournois rémunéré, je comprenais pourquoi ...

\- J-J'ai aussi une _Berseker_ , mais elle est LVL169, j'ai jamais su la _level_ _up_...

\- Forcément t'es incompétent ...

Ok, un autre coup pour mon estime personnelle... Les _Berseker_ étaient les plus dur à _level_ _up_ , c'était pourquoi ils étaient la race la plus difficile du jeu. Il fallait être habile à la souris, connaître les combos par cœur et en plus accepter de perdre des points d'expériences et par conséquant des LVL en mourant, ce qu'il n'y avait pas avec les autres classes. C'était la classe préférée de Lovino Vargas et c'était la raison pour laquelle je la jouais aussi.

J'ai allumé l'ordi de Gilbert, j'ai entré son mot de passe (« grossebitepuante ») et j'ai immédiatement lancé le jeu. Il restait vingt minutes avant le tournoi. Lovino a débranché le câble Ethernet de son ordi pour le brancher à celui de Gilbert.

Je me suis _log_ _in_ , et j'ai sélectionné ma _Berseker_ , _TomatoDestroyer_.

\- Au moins t'as un bon _staff_ pour ton level... et t'as ton _stealth_ qui est presqu'à fond, c'est une bonne technique quand tu jours _Bersek_ , même si la plupart des gens augmente la puissance des armes à deux mains... Une seconde, tu joues les armes à une main ?!

Il s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai acquiescé.

\- Tu me copies ou quoi ? Plus personne ne joue les armes à une main, c'était cool au lancement du jeu mais les armes à deux mains sont plus simples à utiliser et font les mêmes dégâts même si c'est plus lent au niveau des combos.

Oh mon Dieu, il pouvait me parler comme un moins que rien toute la nuit s'il le voulait... Je l'écoutais à peine, tout ce qui comptait, c'était le son de sa voix, le fait qu'il m'adresse la parole, et le fait que mon _Berseker_ l'impressionnait.

J'étais au paradis.

\- Arrête de sourire comme un con, t'as vu ton ratio ? T'es mort dix fois plus que t'as tué, mais ça m'étonne pas, quand tu joues _Bersek_ tu te fais _aggro_ par tout le monde, comme si c'était pas assez compliqué comme ça...

Il continuait à parler mais là j'écoutais plus du tout. Il pouvait me parler comme ça toute la nuit si ça l'enchantait. Son accent était vraiment prononcé maintenant, et ses yeux étaient d'une de ces intensités lorsqu'il fixait l'écran... Aaah, quel homme adorable !

J'ai été chercher une chaise et me suis installé à sa droite. Une voix féminine a résonné à travers la pièce, annonçant le début du tournoi.

« _Please click here to take part in the Tournament! »_

 _« Round one! »_

Le tournoi commença et Lovino se battait comme un dieu, se plaignant de ne pas bien connaître le clavier et que l'ordi ne reconnaissait pas toutes les fonctionnalités de sa souris. Mais moi je le trouvais incroyable, ma _Berseker_ n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse en combat, ses combos s'enchaînant les un après les autres, le taux de _kill_ augmentant à une vitesse phénoménale.

Lovino avait l'air de ne se concentrer que sur le jeu. Il avait attaché sa mèche avec une pince pour ne pas que ça le gêne pendant qu'il jouait. Ses doigts bougeait avec agilité sur son clavier et ses clics étaient vifs et précis.

C'était du porno de le regarder jouer.

Après une heure, la première partie du tournoi s'est achevée. Lovino était quatrième et ma _Berseker_ avait gagné douze niveaux vu que l'XP était doublée lors d'un tournoi. Il y avait maintenant une demi d'heure de pause avant le prochain serveur.

Lovino s'est détendu sur sa chaise et s'est étiré, faisant craquer ses coudes.

\- Putain, j'ai joué comme une merde.

\- Quoi ?! Me suis-je exclamé. T'étais incroyable ! Tu joues tellement bien, c'est... c'est... grandiose !

\- Tss, j'ai tué deux fois moins que le premier alors que d'habitude je tue quatre fois plus. J'ai fait de la merde, c'est pas tes fausses paroles qui vont me faire croire le contraire, connard.

J'allais répondre quand un téléphone s'est mis à vibrer. Lovino a grogné et a sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à cette heure si... Âllo ? Non il y a une panne de courant je participe pas... J'ai pas envie de te déranger. T'inquiète pas je me rattraperai la prochaine fois... De toute façon je dois étudier. Ouais. C'est ça. Ciao.

Il a raccroché. J'imaginais que c'était ça copine ...

\- Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons.

Je me suis frappé intérieurement pour avoir posé la question. Bien sûr que ça ne me regardait pas. Lovino a jeté un coup d'oeil en ma direction et a soupiré.

\- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je suis venu chez toi et pas chez ma copine j'imagine.

\- Euh non, pas du tout. Ai-je menti. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une copine !

\- Mouais ...

\- Mais si tu veux me dire pourquoi je suis tout ouïe, ahaha~ !

Je mourrais d'envie de le savoir. Il s'est mis à jouer avec ses doigts.

\- En fait j'attends la fin des exams pour la larguer.

\- Ah bon ?

Oh mon Dieu, des ragôts croustillants ! Francis et Gilbert seraient aux anges ! Moi j'étais juste heureux parce que j'avais peut-être ma chance ! Il suffisait juste qu'il soit bi, et qu'il m'apprécie, et qu'il veuille bien de moi, et qu'il soit prêt à sortir avec moi ! OK, ça faisait beaucoup de conditions ...

Je l'ai laissé s'expliquer.

\- C'est sa première session d'examens, du coup je veux pas qu'elle stresse pour ça, je suis pas un connard. Mais bon j'ai prévu ça depuis un bon moment, je lui ai même pas acheté de cadeau de Noël. Je lui fait croire depuis le mois de décembre qu'on se les échangera après les exams...

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Un mois mais bon... C'est pas la fille qu'il me faut, quoi. Si je te dis pourquoi je la quitte tu te foutras pas de ma gueule hein ?

J'ai secoué la tête, trop heureux de l'avoir se confesser à moi.

\- Elle est encore vierge, m'a-t-il dit.

L'info est tombé comme une bombe dans ma tête. Il voulait la quitter parce qu'elle était vierge ?! C'était vraiment un... un... un...salaud ! J'ai pas voulu qu'il voit que je perdais ma foi en lui alors je lui ai donné une tape dans le dos pour me la jouer hétéro.

\- Ha ! Je te comprends ! Elle veut jamais le faire j'imagine ! Elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate!Enfin, je dis pas ça parce que tu dois être un méga bon coup au lit ! Je peux pas le savoir moi... ah... ha ... ha...

J'avais mis les pieds dans le plat et en plus je m'étais casser la figure. Sa raison me dégouttait tellement...

\- C'est pas pour ça que je veux la quitter, connard ! Tu me prends pour quoi ! J'ai juste pas envie de prendre sa virginité alors que je sais très bien qu'elle est pas la bonne.

Oh.

Oh !

Là c'était bien mieux.

\- Le problème, a-t-il continué, c'est que toutes mes exs ont toujours été vierges. Du coup quand je vois comme elles sont heureuses avec d'autres types, ça me fout la haine. C'est avec ces types ci qu'elles auraient dû se faire dépuceler, pas avec un connard de première comme moi.

J'ai déglutis.

\- T'es pas un connard, Lovi...

Le surnom était sorti tout seul. Le fait qu'il se confesse à moi me faisait penser que peut-être il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis avec qui discuter... Il était toujours seul avec ses cours à la salle d'étude et il n'était dans aucune guilde ou alliance.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir, je sais que je suis un connard fini. La preuve, je ne t'ai pas dis merci de m'avoir laisser venir ici, et je ne compte pas te remercier.

\- Je m'en fiche que tu me remercie ou pas. La raison pour laquelle tu veux rompre est plus qu'honorable ! Je connais tellement de gars qui prendrait de la fierté à prendre la virginité de quelqu'un, moi y compris !

Il a secoué la tête en soupirant. Il a réduit la fenêtre du jeu, et s'est connecté au _Facebook_ de Gilbert. Il a tapé le nom d'une fille dans la barre de recherche et a cliqué sur sa photo de profil. Le visage de cette fille me disait quelque chose. Elle était très jolie en tout cas.

\- Tu vois cette fille ? Quand la panne est tombée, mon premier réflexe fut de composer son numéro. Pas celui de ma copine, pas celui de mon frère ou de mes parents, celui de cette fille, une fille que je n'ai vu qu'une fois à une convention et qui m'avait tailler une pipe dans les toilettes en apprenant que j'étais _KetchupFucker._

 _-_ Ah quand même ...

Ouais j'avais pas vraiment imaginé Lovino Vargas dans ce genre de situation. Il avait de la chance en soit, plus d'un gars serait heureux de partager cette anecdote, or il avait l'air de s'en vouloir.

\- Honnêtement, si je n'avais pas ton numéro, je serai dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est.

D'accord, oui, c'était peut-être un connard. Il m'avouait que j'étais son anti-baise quoi. J'étais là pour qu'il repousse ses pulsions. Je crois que je pouvais barrer le fait qu'il soit bi de mon esprit, j'avais plus aucune chance.

Il a sourit à lui même.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est aussi _Ludas Games_ qui me l'avait envoyé. Et ils m'ont peut-être fait craquer pour une vierge par la même occasion... Quels bande d'enfoirés...

\- Je suis sûr que tu exagères, Lovi.

Il a grommelé quelque chose et je me suis mordu la lèvre pour avoir une fois de plus laissé échapper ce petit surnom que je lui avais trouvé. Il a fermé _Facebook_ et a relancé le jeu.

\- Le pire c'est que je devrais être en train d'étudier.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de faire ça maintenant, tu sais.

Il s'est tourné vers moi l'air dubitatif.

\- Si je fini premier contre les six prochains serveurs, je suis sûr de gagner le tournoi, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer une occasion pareil, tête de burrito ?

\- C'est mexicain les burritos.

\- Peu importe.

« _Please click here to take part in the Tournament! »_

 _« Round two! »_

Il s'est reconnecté au serveur et a joué pendant toute une heure, finissant deuxième. Je me suis dis encore une fois qu'il était absolument incroyable mais ça ne lui a pas plus. Il a tapé du poing sur la table.

\- PC de mes couilles ! Putain je suis trop nul, sa mère la pute, à deux _kills_ prêt on était à égalité ! C'est quoi ça ?! Il m'aurait suffit de dégommer deux putains de _noobs_!

J'ai mis ma main sur son épaule. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je faisais ça, mais j'avais l'impression que le regarder jouer en vrai et pas en _live-stream_ m'avait rapproché de lui. Je me sentais comme connecté à lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il parlait fort... et s'énervait pour rien aussi... et il était canon, j'eus des papillons dans le ventre quand il posa son regard sur moi, puis sur ma main, puis sur moi à nouveau.

\- Me touche pas.

\- Pardon.

J'ai retiré ma main mais j'en voulais tellement plus ... Je me demandais s'il était aussi habile avec sa langue qu'avec ses doigts ... Quel regard de braise il avait, il pouvait certainement faire fondre un glacier rien qu'en le regardant. Avec les cheveux épinglés à sa tête, je pouvais vraiment voir l'entièreté de son visage sans qu'il soit caché par des mèches sombres. Et j'avais la chance d'être assis à sa droite.

Il avait lancé une vidéo sur YouTube, m'expliquant qu'il voulait me montrer comment _level up_ mes _skills_ rapidement quand on joue _Berseker_. Cependant c'était lui que j'observais ... jusqu'à se qu'il attrape mon regard.

\- C'est sur l'écran que ça se passe, enfoiré...

Il avait grommelé ça et pourtant il ne détournait pas la tête, me fixant avec insistance. Je n'aurais jamais pu détourner le regard ... Pas quand Lovino Vargas me regardait ... Il était devenu une obsession pour moi en l'espace de quelques heures, il était passé du joueur que je voulais _être_ au joueur que je _voulais._

J'ai laissé ma main gauche glisser jusqu'à sa cuisse, la caressant d'un grand mouvement de pouce. Il n'a rien dit et s'est contenté d'inspirer sèchement.

Ses yeux se sont posées sur mes lèvres, moi je regardais les siennes depuis quelques secondes déjà.

« _Please click here to take part in the Tournament! »_

 _« Round three! »_

Lovino a cligné des yeux trois fois avant de se tourner vers l'écran. De sa main droite il a dégagé ma main avec une douceur étonnante avant de cliquer sur la fenêtre du jeu.

Pendant qu'il jouait en augmentant mon niveau avec férocité, je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur son jeu.

J'étais bien trop perturbé par le fait qu'il m'ait regarder de cette manière. On aurait dit qu'il avait autant envie de m'embrasser que moi je le voulais...

Mais je devais sûrement me faire des films ... Il avait une copine, c'était un type bien ... Il ne la tromperait pas, même s'il avait failli le faire ce soir avec cette autre fille ... Et puis j'étais un mec, ça c'était une sacré barrière aussi. La dure vie d'un homosexuel qui consiste à toujours craquer pour les hétéros ...

Mais il n'avait rien dit quand j'avais placé ma main sur sa cuisse, et ça c'est pas très hétéro.

L'heure s'est écoulée plus lentement que les deux autres, peut-être parce que j'attendais la pause avec impatience. Je voulais voir ce qu'il allait se passer, voir comment il allait réagir.

Lovino a relaché la souris et a levé les bras au ciel.

\- Enfin putain !

J'ai regardé son score et je suis resté bouche bée. Il avait le triple du score du deuxième et n'avait été tué que deux fois. Mon personnage avait pris sept niveaux, ce qui était incroyable à ce stade du jeu.

\- Je vais pisser, c'est où les chiottes ?

\- Oh heu, c'est juste là à droite.

Je lui ai indiqué une porte derrière nous et il s'est levé sans rien dire.

Bon.

J'étais maintenant seul dans la pièce.

Lovino ne parlait pas beaucoup pendant qu'il jouait mais sa présence me manquait quand même. Il était déjà trois heure du matin, et on n'était qu'à la moitié du tournoi. Le tournoi devrait finir à sept heure trente du matin en fait, je n'y avais pas pensé... C'était assez éprouvant moralement.

Je me suis levé pour aller chercher deux canettes de _Red-Bull_ dans mon frigo, ainsi qu'un paquet de chips au ketchup et un autre au paprika dans mon armoire. Quand je suis revenu de la cuisine, Lovino était allongé les bras en croix sur mon lit.

\- Putain je suis claqué, m'a-t-il avoué. Mes yeux brûlent ...

\- J'ai pile ce qu'il faut !

Il a levé la tête et j'ai pu voir son visage sans ses lunettes. Il avait l'air un peu plus grand, j'avais envie de lui caresser les joues. Il s'est assis et a tendu la main en voyant la canette.

\- Oh ouais, bordel ! Je crève de soif !

Je me suis approché et je me suis assis à côté de lui, lui tendant la canette qu'il saisit et ouvrit immédiatement. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure et porta le _Reb-Bull_ à sa bouche, sa pomme d'adam s'agitant alors qu'il buvait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il finit la boisson en quelques secondes.

\- La vache, ça fait du bien !

\- Tu veux des chips avec ça ?

Il a jeté un regard dégoûté aux paquets que je lui proposais.

\- Putain, idiot, tu crois que mes perso s'appellent _KetchupFucker, DeathToKetchup_ et _HatesKetchup_ pourquoi toi ?

\- Oh euh... Moi ce sont mes chips préférés ! Ça n'a pas vraiment le goût du ketchup, plutôt un goût de sucre et de tomates...

\- Sucre + Tomates = Ketchup ! J'ai vu toutes les équations et les formules sur le miroir de ta salle de bain, c'est horrible mais tu dois bien comprendre ça du coup !

J'ai ri.

\- Oui je les étudie en me brossant les dents comme ça !

\- Urgh, je hais les maths !

\- Quoi ?! Ai-je fais estomaqué. Mais t'es en Fac de Sciences, non ?

Il a croisé les bras.

\- Pff absolument pas, je suis en Fac Philo, section Langues Romanes. Je viens juste étudier dans ta fac parce que c'est plus calme, tu verrais comme ces connard de philo aiment étudier dans le bruit ...

J'ai grimacé.

\- Berk, je hais la lecture.

\- Bah tu sais pas ce que tu rates, enculé. Quand tu lis un livre ...

Et bla bla bla, je n'écoutais plus... Je n'avais jamais aimé la lecture, c'est juste... ennuyeux ! Tu ne dois pas réfléchir, tu ne dois pas penser, juste lire ! Quand tu résous une équation, là tu réfléchis, la réponse est réelle (ou irréelle), et il y a toujours moyen de trouver une réponse. Analyser un livre ? Pff, tu ne sais jamais ce que pensait l'auteur ! C'était un jeu de mot bien trouvé ou juste l'auteur qui ne savait pas quoi dire ? Une deuxième signification ou alors juste un philosophe qui analyse beaucoup trop les écrits d'un pauvre type ? Une analyse de texte c'est juste une fan-theory en fait.

\- Enfin bref, les maths ça pue la merde.

J'ai haussé les épaules, je savais que ça ne valait pas la peine de discuter avec lui, je n'en avais pas le courage. J'adorais les nombres à un point inimaginable, c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir et qu'il fallait juste appliquer une théorie. Je n'étais pas un gars super intelligent non plus.

Lovino a tout de même pris le paquet de chips au paprika et s'est levé pour s'installer à nouveau au bureau. Il plissait les yeux pour mieux voir l'écran puisqu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes. J'ai baillé un grand coup, me souvenant que mon rythme de sommeil allait être complètement chamboulé, mais j'imaginais que pouvoir observer Lovino en valait la peine.

Il mangeait ses chips en sortant sa langue d'abord et je trouvais ça adorable

« _Please click here to take part in the Tournament! »_

 _« Round four! »_

Il s'est levé d'un coup et est retourné sur le PC.

\- C'est reparti ! ai-je dis alors qu'il remettait son casque sur sa tête et finissait de se lécher les doigts.

 **A/N : JOIGNEZ UN DISCORD HETALIA : /9YRy5XB**

 **(j'y suis tout le temps, on parle de tout et de rien, mais surtout d'Hetalia)**

 **Voilà ! C'est une fic en deux parties j'imagine mais je veux d'abord savoir ce que vous en pensez avant de continuer. J'aimerais inclure de la sexytude... beaucoup de sexytude. Aussi l'histoire est inspiré d'un fait réel. Un ami m'a appelé en pleine session au mois de janvier parce qu'il n'y avait plus de courant à l'unif. Il a fini par me parler de sa copine vierge qu'il voulait quitter (ils sont toujours ensemble maintenant et elle est toujours vierge XD) au lieu d'étudier on a jouer à Yu-Gi-Oh! toute la nuit et j'avais examen à 9h que j'ai réussi haut la main.**

 **Donc voilà... J'ai l'impression de n'écrire que lorsque je suis émotionnellement instable... Ma grand-mère a fait un AVC et est maintenant un légume alors qu'elle était pleine d'énergie la semaine d'avant... Bref. Je parle souvent de mes problèmes dans mes A/N alors voilà x)**

 **REVIEW PLIZ**

 **MOI AVOIR BESOIN D'AMOUR**

 **BON MOIS D'AVRIL**


End file.
